


He made a little mistake

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: Был прекрасный февральский день, который Нико собирался провести дома, но ему позвонил неизвестный номер и позвал в кино.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	He made a little mistake

Это февральское утро выдалось странным…  
Сегодня Нико никуда не собирался. В колледже по расписанию пар нет, сестра уехала в Канаду со своим парнем, никто из друзей его не потревожит. Идеально.  
Вчера вечером ди Анджело закупился едой и весь сегодняшний день собирался провести за просмотром фильмов и поеданием вкусняшек. Ему уже начинал нравиться этот день.

Парень посмотрел три фильма, прежде чем ему надоело бездельничать. И когда он уже собирался вылезти из кровати, ему позвонил неизвестный номер. Нико ответил.  
— Алло?  
— Привет! — ответили на том конце. — Давно не виделись, не находишь?  
— Эм-м…  
— Короче, как насчёт сходить в кино на «Хищных птиц»?  
— Прости, но я даже не знаю кто ты, — ответил Нико.  
Прежде чем сбросить вызов ди Анджело услышал тихое:  
— Блять, я ошибся номером…  
Нико хотел совсем шокировать парня и потому выпалил:  
— Но я не против познакомиться.  
Он ожидал, что незнакомец просто извинится и положит трубку, но вместо этого парень сказал:  
— Я Уилл Солас. Так что насчёт кино?  
— Нико ди Анджело. Я не против сходить на «Хищных птиц».  
— Отлично. Встретимся в пятницу в два часа дня возле Empire 25.  
— Идёт. — Нико немного подумал и спросил: — И как же ты меня узнаешь?  
— Я есть на фейсбуке. Почти уверен, что ты тоже.

Незнакомец повесил трубку.  
Через пару минут Нико пришло уведомление о том, что некий Уилл Солас хочет добавиться к нему в друзья. Остаток дня ди Анджело изучал аккаунт парня, с которым согласился пойти в кино.

* * *

Нико уже подходил к кинотеатру, когда заметил его. Уилл Солас был голубоглазым блондином с россыпью веснушек на лице. На вид парню было лет пятнадцать. Если бы ди Анджело попросили описать этого парня одной фразой, он бы сказал, что этого его тип.  
Нико не сразу опознал Соласа. На фотографиях он всегда был одет легко, но сегодня он надел жёлтую куртку, такого же цвета кеды и джинсы.  
— Уилл? — ди Анджело подошёл тихо и незаметно, от чего блондин содрогнулся.  
— Чёрт, Нико!  
— А где очки?  
— Оу, так мы же в кино собрались, вот я и надел линзы. В очках не очень удобно смотреть кино в IMAX.

Они зашли в кинотеатр. Куртки, шарфы и другую верхнюю одежду было решено оставить в гардеробе, чтобы она не мешала.  
Нико расстался со своей любимой авиаторской курткой. Парень остался в чёрном свитшоте и узких джинсах на пару тонов светлее.  
На Уилле же осталась синяя футболка с потёртым принтом белой звезды, что придавало ему некоторое сходство со Стивом Роджерсом.

— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал Солас.  
— За что?  
— Ну, я уже купил билеты и искал с кем можно пойти в кино, а сдавать их очень не хотелось.  
— Именно поэтому ты пошёл в кино с совершенно незнакомым парнем?  
— Хм… Я знаю что тебя зовут Нико ди Анджело, твой номер телефона и возраст. Думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы позвать тебя в кино, — быстро проговорил блондин. — А почему ты согласился пойти с незнакомцем?  
— Я знаю твоё имя, номер телефона и добавил тебя в друзья на фейсбуке, — также быстро ответил Нико.  
Уилл лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Парни направились в кинозал.

* * *

— Так откуда ты? — выйдя из кинотеатра, расспрашивал Солас.  
— Статен-Айленд. Ты?  
— Бруклин.  
— Но кинотеатр выбрал именно тот, который находится в Манхэттене.  
— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, Нико. — Он немного помолчал, а после спросил: — Не хочешь мороженое? Я плачу.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Уилл подошёл к тележке с мороженым и купил одно себе и другое Нико. Ди Анджело оставалось только удивляться тому, что этот парень купил ему билет в кино, а после угостил десертом.

* * *

Нико уже давно сидел дома и переписывался с Уилом. Он пытался понять почему этот Мистер Совершенство, и по совместительству студент-медик, так добр и дружелюбен к нему. Обычно такие люди как Солас бесили ди Анджело, но не эта пробная версия Капитана Америки. Он был улыбчивым, разговорчивым и любящим физический контакт, прямо-таки солнышко во плоти.

Спустя некоторое время Нико решил отправиться спать. Ну, как решил, его заставили. На часах только пробило двенадцать, как Уилл сразу начал отправлять его в кровать, и в конечном счёте ди Анджело сдался.

* * *

Нико ничего не снилось. То есть снилось, но ничего запоминающегося. И слава богам! Ему всегда снились кошмары, и парень был рад, когда на утро не мог вспомнить ни одного сна.

Как только Нико проснулся, и мозг его начал более или менее нормально функционировать, он проверил уведомления на телефоне. В самой верхней строке было оповещение о новом сообщении, «Капитан Солас, 9:21. Доброе утро, солнышко💛».  
Нико ненавидел, когда его называли солнышком, он ненавидел эти глупые эмодзи в конце сообщений, всё это бесило парня. Но не сегодня, сейчас ему было даже приятно получить такое уведомление от Уилла.  
Это странно? Возможно. Но ди Анджело уже понял, что этот месяц будет необычным, а отношения с Уиллом тем более.


End file.
